Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves (1987)
Parody of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)” Series (Seasons 1-3 only) Cast Leonardo: Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; As an anthro wolf) Donatello: Double D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; As an anthro wolf) Michelangelo: Rockruff (Pokemon; As an anthro wolf) Raphael: Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy; As an anthro wolf) Extras with Link, Double D, Rockruff, and Eddy: Gray (The Jungle Book (2016)), Ed (Ed, Edd, n’ Eddy; As an anthro wolf), Aryll, Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; As anthro wolves), Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic Forces OC characters) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Balthazar Blake (The Sorcerer's Apprentice; As a mutant rat) Extra with Balthazar/Teng Shin: Veronica (The Sorcerer's Apprentice; As a mutant rat) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Horvath (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) Extras with Horvath: Muska (Laputa Castle in the Sky; As Shredder’s serious side), Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953)), Ruber (Quest for Camelot), Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element), and Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) Krang: Creeper (The Black Cauldron) Extras with Creeper: Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam), Malefor (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy), Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas), Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift), and Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro the Dragon) Bebop and Rocksteady: King K. Rool, Kaptain Skurvy, General Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country TV Show), Harry, and Marv (Home Alone; As a mutant coyote and orangutan respectively) April O'Neil: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Extras with Kiki: Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away), Sophie Hatter (Howl’s Moving Castle), Satsuki and Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; With Satsuki in sundress), Nausicaä (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind), Therru (Tales from Earthsea), Haru Yoshiaki (The Cat Returns), Sheeta (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Kairi, Xion, Aqua, and Namine (Kingdom Hearts 3) Casey Jones: Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) Extras with Tombo: Haku (Spirited Away), Howl Jenkins (Howl’s Moving Castle), Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro), Arren (Tales from Earthsea), Asbel (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind), Baron Humbert von Gikkingken (The Cat Returns; As a human), Pazu (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Sora, Riku, Terra, and Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 3) Leatherhead (Ally version): Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Mushu (Mulan), and the Nerdlucks/Monstars (Space Jam; They'll turn good near the end of Season 1 after the Wolves kidnap them at first to make them help in solving the mystery of the Mousers) Karai: Ashitaka and San (Princess Mononoke; Same with Fidget, Mushu, and the Nerdlucks/Monstars, and in this fanmake, San's Balthazar and Veronica's daughter) Leatherhead (Enemy version): Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Rat King: Stays the same Neutrinos: Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Ignitus (The Legend of Spyro Trilogy), Arrietty (The Secret World of Arrietty), Jiji (Kiki’s Delivery Service), Mini-Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro), Calcifer (Howl’s Moving Castle), Ponyo, and Teto (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) (Jiji, Calcifer, Arrietty, Ponyo, Mini-Totoro, and Teto stay to live with Kiki, Tombo, and Ventus’ groups at the end of Season 1) Vernon Fenwick: Kevin (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Irma: Olette (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extra News Studio Allies: Sosuke (Ponyo), Hayner, Pence, Ventus (Kingdom Hearts 3; With Ventus as Olette’s boyfriend), Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny (Pokemon), Aladdin, Jasmine (Aladdin), Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe), Jimmy Neutron, and Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) (With Officer Jenny being part of the NYPD, the only cop who trusts the Wolves since Season 1 Episode 1) Punk Frogs: Mike Wazowski, James P. “Sulley” Sullivan, Randall Boggs, and Fungus (Monsters, Inc.) Burne Thompson: Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) Baxter Stockman: Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time 2; As humans in Season 1 and the first half of Season 2) Stone Warriors: Stays the same and Captain Gutt's crew, except Shera (Ice Age: Continental Drift) Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves (1987) Season 1 Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves (1987) Season 2 Teenage Mutant Ninja Wolves (1987) Season 3 The A-Z Insults of the Villains (Wolves Version) Character Profiles (Wolves Version) Episode Biographies (Wolves Version) Voice Cast (Wolves Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies